


Just a Friend

by lesbianmccrory



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian, OC, Sex, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, original - Freeform, peakyblinders, pollygray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmccrory/pseuds/lesbianmccrory
Summary: WARNING : PEAKY BLINDERS SEASON 5 SPOLERSAfter the death of her fiancé, Aberama Gold, Polly Gray needs some comforting. Usually she is alone during hard situations, but who will be by her side when she needs it the most? Find out in 'Just a Friend'
Relationships: Polly Gray & Original Female Character(s), Polly Gray - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Just a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full story, especially within the Peaky fandom so please be nice!! I used to write oneshots, but now i think its time to let go of my smutty fantasy and give Polly the ending she deserves <3
> 
> Be nice

Chapter 1:

Had this really happened? 

Polly Gray was sat in her office, sorting out business affairs for the peaky blinders. In their attempts from getting their businesses from completely illegal to illegal, it was quite hard. Many affairs had failed so far, some ending with Tommy being shot in the arm, and even some with Finn. Yes, the Peaky Blinders began involving Finn. They would need the extra hands of course when importing certain goods, loading them and even making business deals along with Tommy and Arthur. She was tapping her pen against the mahogany desk she was sat at, impatiently biting her lip. It frustrated her to brainstorm, it was always hard for her to figure out ways to get these affairs to go smoothly. She was much more experienced with the economical side of things. She and Esme were the main ones who'd figure out the profits, the costs of buying certain things and figuring our whether they had enough funds to buy the things Tommy wanted. Even if Polly argued that they couldn't afford it, Tommy was most of the time quite irrational and would ignore what Polly said anyway. They had multiple businesses running around the entirety of England, the biggest being in the middle of Birmingham. Of course it was the biggest shithole you would ever find, but that wouldn't stop the Peaky Blinders making it their city.

As Polly began scribbling down her notes, Tommy rushed in. "Pol.. I have some bad news.." He said, his eyes wide and sweat pumping from him. She stood as soon as he walked in, he had startled her. Instantly, concern became clear on her face. "Tommy, what is it?" she asked. He just began shaking his head, seemingly unable to say anything further. She huffed impatiently, "Well get on with it!" she commanded. He sighed before walking closer. "It's Aberama.." he mumbled. Polly began to panic, "What about him? What's happened? Tommy, what happened to him?!" She said, her eyes began getting glassy. "He was murdered, Pol. Stabbed to death." he said quietly. She squealed slightly, immediately tears began to fall "N-no.. It can't be.." she said, gripping his arm, looking at him in disbelief. He nodded, "It is him, I'm so sorry, Pol.."

She turned away, her hands covering her face as she began heavily breathing. She suddenly began to sob, tears falling quicker than before. She slowly dropped to her knees, Tommy coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She continued to sob, small, muffled "no" 's came from her. He tried to shush Polly as much as possible, but her sobs began to get louder. She has been forced with many men in the past to make her family happy, but the one time she was genuinely happy and in love, they truly left. She hadn't imagined someone she loved so dearly to leave so suddenly, for some reason, when she lost her son, Michael, it didn't feel quite like this. She had grown so close to Aberama, and now, he wasn't going to be here any longer. 

She would never hear him laugh. Oh that laugh was contagious. If he started, so did everyone else in the room. It was loud, but it wasn't fake at all. It was real. It was one sound which Polly adored more than anything. She would never be in his arms during their spare time when not working or dealing with family drama. It was warm there, she felt entirely safe and as though she could never be happier, even though she was happier more each time she saw him. Tommy sighed "I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a meeting with Johnny Dogs about another rally we need to hold. It'll be okay Pol." He said, rubbing her arm comfortingly before slowly walking off and shutting her door. 

She was alone.

She had never felt more alone, besides the time she was told by some psychic that her daughter was dead. She had never felt dread like that, but now, the feeling was resurfacing. Polly slowly got up from her knees, still sobbing, wiping her nose on her sleeve. She stumbled to her desk, grabbing a small golden key which was within a wooden box. She put it into the keyhole on her drawer and opened it. There was a little card faced upside down, slightly crumpled. She picked it up, a little pencil marking on the back with the initials "A.G " and a tiny heart beside it. She turned it over, immediately she began crying harder than before. There he was. It didn't seem real, nothing did. Why him? Why was it that everything Polly wanted, she never seemed to get? A tear dropped on the photo and she instantly cleared it off. Grabbing her wallet, she opened it to place the photo within a small slot in there. She wasn’t going to let go, but she needed a distraction. There was only one place to get a proper distraction, and that is the Garrison.


End file.
